


Kaiba Voice: Fight Me!!

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: Kaiba wants a game night, yuugi wants to relax- only one will win. this ship isn't one i'm all that into myself but my babey loves it so i'm writing it <3 pls review
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Kaiba Voice: Fight Me!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuugiMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/gifts).



“This is stupid- I don’t like movies, Yuugi, just choose a game lets do that instead.” Kaiba shrugged the throw blanket off of himself, only moments after Yuugi had laid it over the both of them. 

“I don’t wanna play a game though, I thought we could just relax for once.” Between the two of them, with their competitive natures, things easily grew heated on game nights. Not to say that Yuugi didn’t enjoy the healthy rivalry between them.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, stood up from the couch. “And i don’t want to do this, so if we’re going to come to a fair decision should we not hold a short competition to decide?” Clearly too good with his words, Kaiba knew that if he got Yuugi going they likely wouldn’t stop there. He was smirking, but his little cop out wouldn’t trick Yuugi so easily.

“I have a rule not to battle against children, so sit down.” there was an edge to his tone, a very clear warning, one which Kaiba would go on to ignore.

“I’d prefer not to.” 

Yuugi looked up to him, already more than prepared to call the evening quits. “I just wanted to enjoy a quiet night in with my boyfriend.. On valentines… so I’m not gonna play a game.” He was pouting, very obviously so- he and Kaiba both knew that this was a very low blow. 

Kaiba was a difficult man to control, difficult to give in, and just, difficult in every regard. He didn’t like to make things easy. 

“If you’re not gonna watch the movie with me, you can go.., I’ll watch it myself.”

For once, this wouldn’t devolve into endless challenges, and then that into mindless flirting. “But, are you really gonna tell me you don’t wanna cuddle and…. Hold my hand?” 

Yuugi knew too well that his boyfriend was constantly touch starved and craving every ounce of physical connection he could get from not only his tiny boyfriend, but also friends and family. Hand holding, by far, was his kryptonite. 

The stutter in Kaiba’s thought process was visible, one moment he was ready to leave and the next he was frozen, eyes closed as he took his options into consideration. 

Go home to prove a point and spend the night playing solitaire all on his own, or stay in hold a hand or two watch a few movies and probably get laid maybe once. There was only one clear choice out of these two, however, Kaiba had his pride and that made it difficult for him to accept. 

There was one very simple way of making the correct choice without damaging his pride.

He gave a very dramatic huff and sat back down beside his liddol creachure. “You owe me.” 

Yuugi giggled, “Yea, how many is that now?”


End file.
